The Personal Trainer
by Sunrisecoral
Summary: Beatrice Prior at at the age of seventeen had her future planned out for her. She would venture off to college, get a degree in interior design, move to sunny California and live in a house she bought herself all by the age of twenty-four, but falling in love was never part of the plan. Follow Tris through hormones, mood-swings, junk-food, obnoxious men, and a whole lot exercise.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm getting so fat." Christina sighed, shoving a handful of crisps in her mouth.

Rubbing my hands over my face and looking up from my laptop, I sent an incredulous look at my best friend.

"Seriously Chris, we have had this conversation so many times now. You are pregnant. Getting fat is all part of the package deal." I mumbled, reciting the same line for the third time that day.

"I know that Tris," she stressed, throwing the now empty packet in the trash from where she laid sprawled out on my couch, "It's just I have been craving so much shitty food lately, and it's making me feel like I am living a continuous fat day." She cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

Christina was always like this, she had a major dramatic flair. Most of the time I just chose to ignore it. However since she became pregnant with her fiancé Jonah five months ago, her dramatic flair has ten folded and I am seriously struggling to keep my cool.

"Join a gym then." I said, turning back to my University homework, fully intending to end the conversation there.

"But I don't want to join a gym by myself Trissy, can you imagine a pregnant women going to the gym? I won't even be able to use half of the equipment anyway. Oh and I would probably have to hire a personal trainer to make sure I am doing the exercises right and not harming myself or the bab-,"

"Jesus Chris!" I cried, cutting her off mid-sentence, "Will you stop complaining and let me get back to my homework if I join up with you?"

Looking at me wide eyed, and straight backed on the couch, she simply gave me a one worded answer.

"yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Is there ever actually a good time to go to the gym? I don't do well with crowds, and right now I feel extremely overwhelmed. Not only am I struggling to breath with the amount of sweaty people surrounding me, but I have a pregnant Christina constantly nagging in my ear about how the personal trainer is five minutes late. 

"Chris, will you calm down?" I sighed rubbing my tired eyes, "it's six in the morning, I am sure he is running late for a legitimate reason."

"I wonder how we know who he is?" she said, biting her fingernails and scanning the room with her dark brown eyes, "Maybe he is waiting for us? Tris you know I hate to keep people waiting." Christina said looking at me wide-eyed.

Letting out a soft chuckle and rolling my eyes, I turned to grab my best friend's hands in mine. 

"He said he will meet us on the couches in the waiting room at six. He is just running a tad over time, so sit back and relax because I am sure for the next hour and a half we will be doing anything but." I said with an anxious laugh. I am anything but co-ordinated.

"Christina and Tris, right?"

Turning around to the deep voice that interrupted us, well let's just say I wasn't complaining. The first thing I noted was that he was tall, completely dwarfing my tiny height. His muscly arms adorned by a thin black t-shirt were crossed over his chest and his legs covered in black training pants. His face was well defined, his dark brown hair cropped close to his head. But the thing I noticed most were his eyes, a dark blue, completely enticing, hard and guarded.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him cough loudly. Apparently Christina was thinking the same as me.

"You are my clients, are you not?" He clipped in an annoyed tone.

"Uh yes, I'm Tris," I said pointing to myself, "and this is Christina." I finished, extending my hand in greeting. 

He simply stared at my hand with a stony face, ignoring my greeting and turning on his feet signalling for us to follow him.

Attractive, but a total arse.

"Come on Tris this is pathetic! Christina is doing better than you and she is pregnant!" Four, as I learnt his name was, yelled at me.

I was beginning to get right sick of him. For the last hour he has been pushing me to the point where I vomited once, and had to sit out for five minutes, all the while yelling abuse at me. Christina of course, found the whole thing hilarious. She gets it easy, walking on the treadmill at a comfortable pace, while I have been on the cross trainer, exercise bike, treadmill, rowing machine and weights.

I think this is what dying feels like.

"I give up!" I yelled, jumping off the treadmill and turning to stand right in front of four. "You think you can stand there and yell abuse at me for an hour? What right do you have to call me pathetic?" I cried, jabbing my finger at his chest, "It's my first session for God sake!" I huffed, jutting my hip out, wiping the sweat off my forehead and crossing my arms over my chest.

Four stared me down with an indifferent look on his face, slowly blinking before opening his mouth.

"Sessions finished, you're free to go." He said, and turning to walk away.

"What?" Christina yelled from her position on the treadmill, "but we still have half an hour," she stated, looking at the clock on the wall.

Looking at me over his shoulder, he spoke to Christina all the while keeping eye contact with me.

"You have your friend to thank for that, I don't train quitters. So If you want to keep this up I suggest you book anther appointment with someone else." With that he walked away, around the corner and out of sight.

"Way to go Tris, I actually liked him," Christina grumbled, carefully steeping off the treadmill and waddling to the locker room.

Temporally stunned at what just happened, I watched Christina's retreating figure walk away. Snapping out of my shock, I limped up to Christina, already feeling the stiffness from exercising, and grabbed my bag from my locker.

"Are you right to get home? I would drop you off but I have to pick Jonah up from work, then I have an ultrasound." Christina stated bluntly. Great she was mad.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I will catch a taxi or something." I mumbled, no use, she didn't even stay to hear my response.

Letting out a sigh, I shoved my bag on my shoulders and grabbed my phone ready to call a taxi. However as life would have it I ran into something hard on my way out the locker room door, dropping my phone and smashing it on ground.

"Shit, Shit, shit" I cursed, scrambling to pick it up off the ground, but someone had already beat me to it.

Looking up to thank the person for picking up my phone, my words stopped short in my mouth when I saw Four staring down at me with an annoyed look on his face. Realising he was waiting for me to grab my phone I blushed, quickly snatching it out of his hands and mumbling a quick thanks.

Just as I started to walk away, a strong hand gripped my forearm, halting me in my tracks. Shaking the hand off my arm, I turned around raising an eyebrow at Four.

"What?" I snapped.

"Carful Tris," he whispered in a low monotone voice, before turning into the locker room, the door closing loudly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, you've reached Tris' answering machine. She is unable to talk at the moment so… Wait, I mean me, I'm Tris, and so I am unable to answer the phone. Is that right? Oh who cares, just leave a message, okay?" *beep*

"Tris, I swear to God if you don't pick up the phone right now I will come over and physically harm you in more ways than you thought humanly possible."

"Tris I know you are home, you little bitch, PICK UP!"

"I am coming over. You better be ready."

"I am outside your house."

"I am walking up the stairs."

"Answer the fucking door!"

*beep*  
"End of messages."

"Tris! You better open this door." Christina blasted, banging her fist on the front door relentlessly.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I grumbled, pulling the door open to an exhausted looking Christina, "You know, I do have neighbours." I said smirking when Christina deliberately bumped her shoulder into mine on her way into my flat.

"Why are you not dressed Tris?" Christina questioned, leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Looking down at my pyjamas, I shrugged my shoulders not bothering to give a valid answer.

"You are testing my patience; I am tired, fat, sluggish and pregnant. If you do not head to your bedroom and get dressed into your gym clothes in the next five minutes, I will ruin you." Christina seethed, clenching her fists into a ball.

"Well good morning to you too Chrissie, nice to see you are in a good mood as always." I said, biting my lip hard to keep the laughter bubbling in my throat from escaping.

"Tris," she whispered rubbing both her temples, "I will not stress this again. Go to your room and get changed before I drag you to the car with your pyjamas on. Do not underestimate a pregnant woman."

"Chris, I told you last night, I am not going back there. Definitely not after I was abused, then said abuser smashed my phone." I whined, pouting.

"He is a personal trainer for crying out loud, he is supposed to be hard on you. The only reason he treated me any differently is because I am pregnant and I am not allowed to exert myself," she sighed walking past me and into my bedroom, "Also from what I recall from your recap of the story is that you were the one that ran into him because you were too busy looking at your phone. So technically, you smashed it." She said grinning at my reaction, while throwing my gym clothes on my bed. "Now get dressed, we have some exercise to do!"

"Yay."

The gym once again is packed, way too packed for my liking. The worst thing about being extremely unfit in a gym is that everyone else can tell you are extremely unfit. The only reason I am not running right back out this door is because Chris assured me she hired some other personal trainer called Eric, also because she threatened me.

"There he is." Chris said nudging me and walking up to a tall heavy built man with long dark hair. Getting a closer look however, I noticed he is nowhere near as attractive as Four. Not that Four is attractive, because, well I mean, he's an arsehole. Eric is the complete opposite his dark hair was extremely greasy hanging in thin strands around his face. He also adorned several facial piercings, which I wasn't such a fan of, because when he smiled you could see the gaping holes. He was simply creepy.

"Ladies," Eric addressed, looking me up and down with a smirk, "Shall we get into it then?"

"Well done Tris, you have a strong set of legs on you." Eric said clearly checking me out. Disgusting.

Getting off the bike, I walked over to the bench to grab my drink bottle. Taking a decent gulp, I nearly choked when I saw Four walk through the front door, his eyes landing directly on me. Realising who it was he rolled his eyes, walking away and into the locker room. I must admit he did look really good today, his hair slightly tussled, while wearing his baggy jumper and gym shorts.

"Tris, are you listening?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Christina's voice.

"Huh, what?" I said, shaking my head and turning my full attention to her.

"I said we are going to do a couple of weights, and then we are done for the day," Christina said, raising her eyebrow and looking back over to where my eyes were previously occupied, "Did I just see you checking out Four?" Christina queried, just as I took another sip of my drink bottle. Spitting the water out of my mouth I stared at her wide-eyed.

"What, F-four is here, since w-hen?" I stuttered trying to play it cool, but speaking way too fast.

"You totally have the hots for him Tris," Christina dismissed as she walked over to the weights.

"Tris, Tris, hold up." I internally cringed when I heard Eric's voice calling out to me after today's session. Stopping in my tracks, I turned around to come face to face with my new personal trainer.

"Yes Eric?" I said sweetly with a forced smile on my face.

"Well I was wondering, if uh," he stopped to scratch the back of his neck nervously, spit it out Eric. "Would you would go out for dinner with me tonight?" He finished, biting his lip in anticipation of my answer.

"Tris can you follow me please? It's important." None other than Four said, looking at me with the same stern look he was wearing yesterday. Deciding not to get on Four's bad side again, I said a quick apology to a now sour looking Eric and followed Four's retreating form.

Once we reached the employees office, four turned around leaning against the desk with his feet and arms crossed; staring at me with a look I couldn't quiet decipher.

"What, what was so important that you had to pull me away in the middle of a conversation?" I huffed, this man was infuriating.

"Now, that's no way to talk to the person who just saved you from going on what would possibly be the worst date of your life." Four said, leaning forward slightly with his hands gripping the desk.

"Wait, what? You were listening? And how do you know I didn't want to go on the date with Eric? He is a really nice guy unlike you." I spoke, raising my voice slightly. Lies.

Four gritted his teeth together before answering.

"You can thank me later, leave now Tris." He said, turning his back on me and sifting through the filing cabinets.

Growling in complete disbelieve at the man in front of me, I quickly turned on my heels and slammed the door behind me.

The sooner Chris has this baby, the better.


End file.
